Roderick's Flu
Narrator: What An Animal! (Roderick's Flu) Starring Roderick Weasel Ellie Weasel And Waldo and Jingle And Gabby (Episode starts) (and plays) (At the house) (however) Ellie: Roddy. Roderick? Why are you still in your crib? Gabby: Because there's something wrong with him? (Ellie looks at him) (with confusion) (Roderick coughs and sputters) Ellie: Oh my goodness. Gabby: It's just a cough and sputter. Ellie: Oh my. Something seems to have given him a cold. (Roderick coughs and sputters more) (due to his sickness) Narrator: Later. (Later) (Roderick gasps) Waldo: Yep. Rod has a flu. Jingle: Which is not a good one. Ellie: Flu? Waldo: Yes. That's right. A bad flu. Ellie: But I don't want a force ghost for a baby brother. Jingle: Don't worry. We'll get him treated with a flu shot. (Roderick gasps and hides) Ellie: I hope it's not a good flu shot. We'll need to find him medicine. Waldo: Roderick, we don't mean a gun shot. Jingle: If we find the right medicine to aid your brother, he'll be just fine. Narrator: Later. (Later) Ellie: Gus, It'll be better to leave Roderick alone and not to touch him or else. Gabby: We might get the same cold as he does. (Roderick snores) (quietly) (COUGH, SPUTTER) Ellie: Gees. What a sickness. Gabby: It's not good. Ellie: They say his temperature's really high. Gabby: So high to touch the sky. Waldo: (dials the numbers on the phone) Hello? Hello? (telephones for help) Waldo: Doctor? (asks) Dr. Vindaloo: This is Dr. Vindaloo calling, Can I help you? Waldo: Look Dr. Vindaloo, My baby son has the flu, So I insist get him a flu shot at once or he's done for. Dr. Vindaloo: Oh dear. That's not good. I'll aid him when you enter. Waldo: You better get over her at once and I'm serious. Dr. Vibdaloo: Okay. Be there in a moment. Jingle: Patience now. Ellie: This will take a moment for him to get here. Oh cheese and crackers. Gabby: Until he gets well treated. (Ellie was patient) (and anxious) (Roderick coughs and sputters) (due to his cold) Narrator: Uhh... (Uhh) (Ellie was playing chess) (with Gabby) Ellie: More embarrassing to be beaten by a Bunnelby. Gabby: Oh, yeah, wise mouse? Ellie: (squeaks a ball behind her) Oh. What's that? (turns back) Gabby: Ball. Ellie: Fetch. Gabby: Got it. Ellie: (knocks down all the chess pieces) And check mate again. (snickers) (Doorbell rings) (loudly) Ellie: Huh? (double takes) (and gasps) Waldo: At last. Jingle: Finally. (Dr. Vindaloo came in) Dr. Vindaloo: I'm here. Waldo: Roderick still has the flu. Dr. Vindaloo: Oh, that poor boy. Don't worry. I know just the medicine to aid him. (Walks over) (to aid Roderick) (Roderick gasps) (in shock and covers his eyes) (Dr. Vindaloo pulls out an injection needle) (from his pocket) Ellie: Oh boy. Gabby: This might hurt. Dr. Vindaloo: This won't be a bee sting, Rod, It'll just poke. (Roddy covers his eyes with his hand) (PINCH) Roderick: Whoo! (grinds his teeth) Roderick: Phew. (sighs with relief) Dr. Vindaloo: There we go. All finish. Here's your reward. (Roderick gets well) (and got his reward) (as a lollipop) Ellie: Roddy? How you feel? (Roddy gives a thumbs up) Ellie: Great. Gabby: Good work, bro. Ellie: Bro? Gabby: Are you okay? Waldo: That's a good boy. Jingle: More like it. (PAT) (Roddy coos) Ellie: Guess flu only happens during Winter. Gabby: Yeah. Due to the ice freezing you. So you need to wear something warm. Ellie: Well, Things has gotten chillier. (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits play) (and stop) (Roderick Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes